The Tale of Four Houses
by JadedIvy16
Summary: This is about 4 girls each from one house and their unbreakable friendship, throughout their 7 years at Hogwarts.
1. A Fairly Odd Friendship

The Tale of Four Houses  
  
The Beginnings of Friendship  
  
The year was 1999. This story is a story of four girls separated but still destined to be friends. Prejudices that should have kept them apart, kept them together. They were destined for greatness, and this is their story I tell. (This story will not include Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley or anyone else in the Harry Potter books except for the occasional mention, I mean to make my people older.)  
  
'Gotta find the platform,' was the only thought in blonde, blue-eyed, Cara Phillips mind. "Excuse me," she said running up to a girl with black hair, wearing a blood red shirt and holding a cat with unusual eyes in a cage, "do you know how to get on Platform 9 and ¾?"  
  
"Are you a Muggleborn?" the girl asked.  
  
"A what?" Cara said.  
  
"Oh so you are… not that it matters. So hello my name is Rose and yes I know how to get on the platform now let's go." Rose said extremely fast. With that she took Cara's hand and dragged Cara behind her right into a wall. When Cara opened her eyes there was a big red train in front of them that said Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Bit of a shock isn't it," Rose declared, " I didn't tell you so as not to give you time to be afraid. Sorry."  
  
"Oh no problem. Thanks for getting me on, so are you a first year too?" "Oh yes, I am unfortunately." Rose said.  
  
"So which house do you want to be in?" Cara asked.  
  
"I thought you were a Muggleborn, how do you know about the Houses?"  
  
"Oh I read 'Hogwarts a History' I want to be in Ravenclaw." Cara said.  
  
"Oh so did I, it's a great book isn't it. Well I want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw sounds good too. Maybe we will get in the same house, but for now let's go find a compartment and stow our luggage." Rose said this while already starting towards the train.  
  
"Ok, let's see if we can find some more people to sit with us," Cara said.  
  
"Alright we'll see if we can find a compartment with people in it. Alright?" Rose asked.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
In one of the compartments on the train…  
  
"Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?" said a shy red haired girl wearing a yellow shirt to a girl with light brown hair with auburn and blonde streaks in it.  
  
"Sure, come on in. My name is Dawn Fraser."  
  
"Ok, thanks, my name is Maylene Coles, nice to meet you, Dawn."  
  
"Please god don't be formal, it annoys the crap out of me. What house do you want to be in?" She asked.  
  
"Well I want to be in Ravenclaw, but my family was all in Hufflepuff and I am very loyal so I suppose I will be too." Maylene sighed at the end of this like it would be really good for her family if she got into Hufflepuff, but not as good for her.  
  
"I'm sure you will get the house you want, stop worrying." Dawn said this as reassuringly as she could. Just then there was a knock at the compartment door, interrupting further conversation.  
  
"Come in." Dawn called.  
  
"Is their room for us to sit here?" said Rose.  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier." Declared Maylene.  
  
"Thanks, well my name is Rose, and this is Cara, and yours are…?" She asked.  
  
"I am Dawn and this is Maylene."  
  
"Lovely to meet you," said Cara, speaking for the first time.  
  
  
  
A/N: If I get 5 reviews, good or bad, I will continue. Please if you are going to flame me put constructive criticism in not just something like "Your story sucks." Ok thanks.  
  
~Ivy  
  
I don't own anything you recognize, in other words I own my characters and my plot and that's about it. 


	2. The Train Ride to Information

1.1.1 The Tale of Four Houses  
  
2 The Train Ride of Befriending and Making Enemies  
  
  
  
A/N: I suppose you want a physical description of all the characters considering I will not be putting it in my story. Rose has long, silky, straight black hair down to her butt, with green eyes and milky white skin. Cara has shoulder-length yellow-blonde hair with blue eyes and very tanned skin. Dawn has long curly brown hair down to the middle of her back it also has red and blonde streaks in it with hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin. Maylene has chin-length red hair and bright blue eyes with ivory skin. They are all extremely pretty.  
  
"Ok, now that we have finished with the formal crap, let's make friends," said Dawn.  
  
"Ok, what houses do you want to be in?" asked Cara.  
  
"I want to be in Ravenclaw, but I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff like all my family before me," said Maylene.  
  
"I want to be in Slytherin." Declared Dawn.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor." Said Rose.  
  
"And I want to be in Ravenclaw." Finished Cara. "We have a pretty diverse group here. Let's make a pact… No matter what houses we are put in we will stay friends. Agreed?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Then we are all agreed. It is done." Said Maylene happily.  
  
Just then the train started to move…  
  
The door to their compartment was flung open revealing a boy with gray-blue eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
"Names, now." He said commandingly.  
  
"Excuse me… I do believe you've forgotten your manners, give us your name first." Said Rose half angrily.  
  
"I will not tolerate this! I am a Grey one of the most powerful and feared purebloods in the wizarding world! Answer me at once!" He shouted.  
  
"And I am an Aureline, but I don't go around flaunting that!" Rose yelled.  
  
"Y-y-you're an Aureline?" He questioned her horrified.  
  
"Yes she is and I am a Fraser so I don't want to hear any crap from you Stephen… Understand?" Dawn added.  
  
"Yes ladies. I am sorry for disturbing you, it won't happen again." Stephen said.  
  
"See that it doesn't." Said Rose to instill the fear of them inside him. Stephen backed out of the compartment as fast as he could.  
  
"You're an Aureline!?" Dawn exclaimed at the same time Rose said, "You're a Fraser?!"  
  
"Amazing!" They cried together.  
  
"What is this all about?" Maylene and Cara asked.  
  
"The Aurelines and the Frasers are some of the most famous people in the wizarding world. Some of them for good, but most recently for bad, but I plan on breaking my family's new cycle." Said Rose.  
  
"As do I." Dawn declared.  
  
"So you are very feared basically." Cara asked.  
  
"Pretty much. It comes in handy sometimes," Rose sighed, "But sometimes it is a burden too."  
  
"I can see why." Maylene said.  
  
"Well, if you are that notorious, then why are you hanging around with us?" Cara asked.  
  
"We've, I've at least always had friends because of my last name, it's nice having a friend that doesn't know or care what it is." Dawn said.  
  
"I've had the same problem." Rose looked downcast, but then brightened up, "But now we have you two so it doesn't matter. No more depressing stuff."  
  
"Ok let's play 20 Questions." Cara said.  
  
"Ok." Maylene agreed.  
  
"What's 20 Questions?" Dawn and Rose asked.  
  
"20 Questions is a game where someone gets to ask you 20 questions and that someone is trying to guess what you are thinking of, but we are just going to ask 20 Questions about each other. Ok?" Cara explained this as fast as she could.  
  
"Ok." They all echoed.  
  
"I'll start, Rose what is your favorite color and animal?"  
  
"My favorite color is red and my favorite animals are cats."  
  
"Maylene, what is your favorite color and animal?"  
  
"My favorite color is yellow and I like unicorns."  
  
"Dawn, fav color and animal?"  
  
"My favorite color is green and my animal is a dragon."  
  
And on and on they went until the train stopped…(I have not even attempted to put Hagrid's accent in here because I know it will be bad.)  
  
"First years! All first years this way! Come on first years! Four to a boat!" The really big man shouted.  
  
"That's Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper and he's really nice. Mom told me all about him, she said we can go visit him sometimes." Rose said knowingly, but she had a quaver in her voice like she was nervous.  
  
"Let's get in a boat then." Dawn said also with a little quaver, making no move herself to get into a boat.  
  
"Come on you guys, Rose you remember what 'Hogwarts a History' said about the Sorting, it's just a hat." Cara said this reassuringly.  
  
"Ok that's true, it's just a hat, it's just a hat." Rose repeated this over and over again like a mantra.  
  
"A HAT?!" Dawn screamed, "After all those horror stories about trolls and spells and stuff, the Sorting is a HAT!"  
  
"That is so unfair!" Maylene said, "I'm going to send Mom a Howler for making that crap up."  
  
"You didn't know?" Cara asked innocently.  
  
"NO we didn't know!" Dawn screamed incensed.  
  
"Ok, well calm down, we don't want you to have a stroke." Rose said soothingly.  
  
"Ok, calm, I am calm." Dawn repeated this. While this had been happening they had all gotten in the boat and the boat had started rowing itself across the lake. When it bumped against the ledge they got out and followed Hagrid up to the door where he knocked and a forbidding looking woman opened the door.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. That will be all." She said.  
  
"Ok, Professor McGonagall, no problem." Hagrid said.  
  
"Follow me." With that Professor McGonagall turned and walked down the hallway, as the first years followed her. "Wait here until I come for you. You will be sorted in a few minutes in front of your classmates, now straighten up a bit until I come back." With that she walked out and shut the door.  
  
"I can't wait to have her class. A barrel of laughs that one will be." Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
"She can't be all that bad. She's the Gryffindor Head of House." Rose said.  
  
"Ok well you go deal with her." Maylene said, "She's a little scary."  
  
"Well, I'd imagine that as a teacher you'd have to be." Cara said, "To keep your classes in order."  
  
"True, very true," Rose said.  
  
"Oh, well she's back. Let's go."  
  
(I cannot write songs so just imagine.)  
  
The first name called was  
  
Anasras, Katia. Ravenclaw!  
  
Aureline, Rose. Gryffindor!  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Coles, Maylene. Hufflepuff!  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
(You get the idea right)  
  
Fraser, Dawn. Slytherin!  
  
Grey, Stephen. Slytherin!  
  
Continuing on down the row.  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Blah  
  
Phillips, Cara. Ravenclaw!  
  
Finally the Sorting ended with Zib, Nicoline. Gryffindor!  
  
A/N: This is the start of my FOURTH page! I'm ecstatic. Keep reviewing and I'll get the third chapter up as soon as possible. Have fun with this and review. 10 reviews this time. Bye bye  
  
~Ivy 


	3. I'm sorry

I'm sorry about having to do this, but I refuse to post a story if no one bothers to review it. I am sorry about the wonderful people that had the decency to review, but if no one else bothers I don't see why I should. If I can get 5 reviews, from different people, I will reconsider the story. I am yet again extremely sorry. Thanks to the wonderful people who actually bothered.  
  
~Ivy 


End file.
